Power Rangers Spirit Blade
"Blade spirit! Break the limit!" -Power Rangers Spirit Blade slogan. Power Rangers Spirit Blade is a series by greensully. It follows a group of former students of the Seishin Blade Academy fight to protect the world from the malicious Evil Spirits as the Spirit Blade Rangers. Plot Long ago, a powerful essence of evil was created from the depths of the earth, known as the "Dark Smoke". Some tried to harness the power of Dark Smoke for themselves, and they transformed into monstrous beings called "Evil Spirits". These Evil Spirits reigned terror upon the earth. But with darkness came light, and with the creation of Evil Spirits came the creation of good ones, "Sacred Spirits". With the help of powerful swordsmen and swordswomen who could harness their abilities, the Sacred Spirits drove the Evil Spirits away and locked them beneath an ancient mountain. From then on, the village of Ha has stood on that same mountain, and the Seishin Blade Academy stands above it all to train new generations of swordsmen and swordswomen to protect the world should the Evil Spirits escape. Many years later, back in the present, a geyser suddenly appears in the mountain. A geyser of Dark Smoke, which releases the Evil Spirits trapped beneath. Led by the all-powerful Skalazar, the Evil Spirits take control of Seishin and Ha. Few escape, except for a group of 3 students, their friend, and their mentor. Together, they make it to Alpine Shores, and train to harness the power of the Sacred Spirits and become the Spirit Blade Power Rangers. Characters Rangers * Miles Wanari: A sometimes clumsy yet strong leader, he is the Spirit Holder of Taka, the Red Hawk Sacred Spirit. He, along with Lucy, Terry, AJ, and Master Faiden, were the first to escape from Seishin Academy before it was taken over by Skalazar and his forces, escaping with the Spirit Blades in hand. He aims to rescue all the other trapped students, along with his girlfriend, Amelia. ** Featherhead: The Evil Spirit form of Miles. He transformed himself using raw Dark Smoke in order to infiltrate Ha and Seishin so he could rescue Amelia and other students. His transformed state makes him look like a rooster-headed tengu. * Lucy Amara: A headstrong and energetic former student, she is the Spirit Holder of Sokudo, the Yellow Cheetah Sacred Spirit. She assisted the others in first escaping Seishin with the Spirit Blades, and thus feels a bit overprotective of them at times. ** Mistress Speeda: The Evil Spirit form of Lucy. She transformed herself using raw Dark Smoke in order to infiltrate Ha and Seishin so she could help Terry free more students. Her transformed state makes her look like a humanoid cheetah wearing flowing robes. * Terry Rikiya: A laidback and cool former student, he is the Spirit Holder of Same, the Blue Shark Sacred Spirit. He was one of the 4 to escape Seishin with the Spirit Blades, yet feels guilt over leaving behind so many students due to his own cowardice. He begins training to overcome his fears and eventually work to rescue everyone. ** Jawz: The Evil Spirit form of Terry. He transformed himself using raw Dark Smoke in order to infiltrate Ha and Seishin so he could free more students. His transformed state makes him look like a walking shark with glowing eyes in its mouth. * Ari: A friendly and optimistic former student, he is the Spirit Holder of Sai, the White Rhino Sacred Spirit. He, along with his twin-sister Mari, escaped from Seishin with the Spirit Sabers. Upon making it to Alpine Shores, he and Mari were separated by an Evil Spirit, but they were rescued by the Rangers, eventually returning the favor by revealing themselves too as Rangers. He and Mari work tirelessly to find out who they are, having no recollection of who their parents were. ** Stampediac: The Evil Spirit form of Ari. He transformed himself using raw Dark Smoke in order to infiltrate Ha and Seishin so he and Mari could learn more about their past. His transformed state makes him look like an armored knight with a rhino's head on his chest. * Mari: A quiet and pessimistic former student, she is the Spirit Holder of Pansa, the Black Panther Sacred Spirit. She, along with her twin-brother Ari, escaped from Seishin with the Spirit Sabers. Upon making it to Alpine Shores, she and Ari were separated by an Evil Spirit, but they were rescued by the Rangers, eventually returning the favor by revealing themselves too as Rangers. She and Ari work tirelessly to find out who they are, having no recollection of who their parents were. ** Painther: The Evil Spirit form of Mari. She transformed herself using raw Dark Smoke in order to infiltrate Ha and Seishin so she and Ari could learn more about their past. Her transformed state makes her look like a cat-headed woman with elongated claws. * Ray Faiden: A smart former student, he is the Spirit Holder of Sora, the Green Dragon Sacred Spirit. He is the orphaned nephew of Master Faiden. He escaped from Seishin during the Ranger's infiltration. He reached Alpine Shores with the Spirit Spinner in hand, and rescued the Rangers from an attack from Zerus. He then joined the Rangers as the Green Blade Ranger. * Samantha "Sam" Columba: A snarky and hotheaded former student, she is the Spirit Holder of Okami, the Purple Wolf Sacred Spirit. She was among the students captured by Skalazar and the other Evil Spirits. She attempted to escape with a group of other students from Seishin Academy, but her attempt was indirectly ruined by the Ranger's infiltration mission, with all of the other students being badly wounded after they were caught. Sam was tortured and tricked into believing she'd been betrayed by the Rangers by Tama, and was turned into an evil Ranger after being given the Spirit Staff and being set free to seek revenge. After being defeated, the Rangers revealed Tama's trickery, and Sam defected to the Ranger's side. * Dylan Earnhart: A former explorer and thrill-seeker, he is the Spirit Holder of Tsume, the Orange Lion Sacred Spirit. A few years ago, he was hiking in the mountains when he found himself in Ha, eventually making his way into Seishin Academy. He was made a Spirit Holder after saving Master Ie from a falling pillar and showing his bravery. He left and returned to Alpine Shores, but after hitting his head during another adventure, he forgot his experience and everything concerning Seishin, although he does find himself communicating with Tsume occasionally. When the Rangers recovered the Spirit Claws, Dylan began remembering and eventually activated the Spirit Claws, officially joining the Rangers. Allies * Master Faiden: The students' mentor and teacher, he is a master of Spirit Holding, and is the Spirit Holder of Saru, the Golden Monkey Sacred Spirit. He is wise and provides the Rangers with important knowledge of Spirit Holding. * AJ: A bumbling student, AJ was one of the students who escaped. He wasn't as capable in fighting as the the others, so he instead took to maintaining their base is Alpine Shores and deciphering the ancient Spirit Scrolls. * Rocco: The owner of a pizzeria and the next-door neighbor of the Rangers. His establishment is frequented by the Rangers, who find not only the restaurant but also Rocco's presence comforting. * Sal: One of Rocco's employees who makes friends with the Rangers. She is a bit shy, but finds that the Rangers make her feel safe. * Amelia: Miles' girlfriend and a student of Seishin Academy. She was left behind during the first escape, and was among the students captured by the Evil Spirits. She remains faithful that Miles will come back to her and help her and the others escape. During the infiltration, she and Miles, disguised as Featherhead, are forced to battle, with Amelia fighting for her freedom. Even after learning that Miles was Featherhead, she refuses to step down, stating that she's tired of waiting. Miles is forced to defeat her to maintain the mission, and she secretly reveals that she deliberately made him defeat her so she wouldn't have to destroy him. She is then taken away. Villains * Skalazar: A mighty warrior and leader of the Evil Spirits. He is a large figure adorned with bones and wields a large sword with a spinal column on the back and a skull on the cap. He is a powerful force, able to fire slashes of dark energy from his sword and skull shaped blasts from his eyes. He is malicious, torturing the captured students for fun and drawing out battles for as long as he can so he can soak up his enemies expressions of pain. He was destroyed by the Rangers after being betrayed by Tama, but is later revived and returned to power. * Zerus: A quick-footed swordsman and one of Skalazar's generals. He wields a katana, relying on speed and quick slashes. He is completely loyal to Skalazar, and serves him dutifully. He is quite arrogant, quick to insult and undermine his enemies, and taunting them in battle. He was presumed dead after being betrayed by Tama, but is revealed to have survived, reviving Skalazar and locking up Tama for her betrayal. It's revealed that Zerus had a role in the death of Tama's husband, killing him for falling in love with Tama, who was a human back then. * Tama: A conniving and sneaky sorceress and one of Skalazar's generals. She was once human, and a very powerful sorceress, who battles with an Evil Spirit named Amaro who had escaped and was trying to free other Evil Spirits. Tama matched Amaro's skill in battle, and they fell in love with each other. Despite the tension that existed between the Evil Spirits and humans, the other Evil Spirits begrudgingly accepted Tama and Amaro's engagement. However, Amaro was killed in battle, his death being attributed to humans. A sorrowful Tama vowed revenge, and allowed herself to be transformed into an Evil Spirit to do just that, although she now regrets that decision, as she misses being human and hates serving Skalazar. It is later revealed that Amaro had been killed by Zerus under Skalazar's orders, seeing him as foolish and soft after falling in love with Tama. Tama is a powerful sorceress, able to fire blasts of energy from a staff she wields and cast spells of various effects. She is also quite conniving, betraying both Skalazar and Zerus to take control of the Evil Spirits * Banph: A calm and non-combatant Evil Spirit who serves Skalazar. He is a master mainpulator of Dark Smoke, building the Dark Organ that can extract and spread it wherever he wishes. Banph is responsible for summoning and sending out monsters, and mega-sizing them after they are defeated using Dark Smoke. * Ori: Evil Spirit foot soldiers created by Banph from Dark Smoke. They typically wield short swords, spears, or bows. * Oni: Stronger versions of the Ori that slightly resemble Japanese oni. They wield clubs, and can shake the ground by stomping. * Evil Spirits: Evil Spirits that escaped from the mountain and serve Skalazar. They all control the Ori and Oni and are mega-sized thanks to Dark Smoke. ** Hookjaw: An angler-fish themed Evil Spirit that is made up of multiple curved teeth. He fights with hooked claws. ** King Toad: A frog-themed Evil Spirit that wears a spiky crown and robes. He can fire a sonic wave croak that can destroy solid stone. ** Calligraphiend: A paintbrush-themed Evil Spirit that wields a large paintbrush that can shoot blasts of harmful ink. Anything he draws will come to life, like cannonballs, walls, even clones of himself. Arsenal Morphers * Spirit Blade Morpher Mode * Spirit Sabers Morpher Mode * Spirit Spinner Morpher Mode * Spirit Staff Morpher Mode * Spirit Claws Morpher Mode * Spirit Key Morpher Weapons * Spirit Blade: Katana-like weapon used by the Red, Yellow, and Blue Rangers. * Spirit Sabers: Dual saber-like weapons used by the White and Black Rangers. * Spirit Spinner: Large ninja star-like weapon used by the Green Ranger. * Spirit Staff: Dual bladed naginata-like weapon used by the Purple Ranger. * Spirit Claws: Claw-like weapons used by the Orange Ranger. Individual Weapons * Hawk Bow: Red Ranger's hawk-shaped bow/crossbow. * Cheetah Fist: Yellow Ranger's cheetah-shaped gauntlet. * Shark Hook: Blue Ranger's shark-shaped hook and chain. * Rhino Ram: White Ranger's rhino-shaped ram. * Panther Grip: Black Ranger's panther-shaped claw. * Dragon Whip: Green Ranger's dragon-shaped whip. * Wolf Horn: Purple Ranger's wolf-shaped battle horn. * Lion Shield: Orange Ranger's lion-shaped shield. Team Weapons * Spirit Striker: Team weapon combining the Hawk Bow, Cheetah Fist, and Shark Hook. * Spirit Cannon: Team weapon combining the Rhino Ram and Panther Grip. * Spirit Buster: Team weapon combining the Spirit Striker and Spirit Cannon. * Spirit Bringer: Team weapon combining the Spirit Buster with the Dragon Whip, Wolf Horn, and Lion Shield. Zords Spirit Zords * Red Hawk Spirit Zord ** Red Phoenix Spirit Zord * Yellow Cheetah Spirit Zord * Blue Shark Spirit Zord * White Rhino Spirit Zord * Black Panther Spirit Zord * Green Dragon Spirit Zord * Purple Wolf Spirit Zord * Orange Lion Spirit Zord * Golden Monkey Spirit Zord Megazord Combinations * Blade Spirit Megazord ** Blaze Spirit Megazord * Saber Spirit Megazord * Storm Spirit Megazord ** Monkey Spirit Armor ** Firestorm Spirit Megazord * Sky Spirit Megazord * Shadow Spirit Megazord * Sun Spirit Megazord * Astral Spirit Megazord * World Spirit Megazord Episodes